EGOIS
by Exofanfic'rae
Summary: Ia menerawang kegelapan, mengingat tiap dosa yang ia lakukan demi ambisinya memiliki orang yang ada dipelukannya yang justru membuat ia kehilangan apa yang ia inginkan. pair belum ditentukan. (ada balasan reaview Love In Dead)
1. Chapter 1

EGOIS

Cast :

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Park Chanyeol

Genre : T semi M

**Balasan review Love In Dead**

**Jongin48**

**Gomawo chingu**

**Kamong Jjong**

**Knapa sedih? Duh soalnya author suka yang sedih#plakk, gomawo chingu**

**Askasufa**

**Sipp FIGHTING!, gomawo chingu**

**M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238**

**Thank you**

**K1mut**

**Ne chingu ini sad ending, nanti rae coba pikirin deh sekuelnya. gomawo chingu**

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim**

**Nanti rae pikirkan, gomawo chingu**

**Bela**

**Ok, gomawo chingu**

**Nadia**

**Gk dipisahin kq chingu cuma dibagi aja(?), gomawo chingu**

**Tak Perlu Tahu**

**Duhhh maaf chingu dah bikin nangis hehehe, gomawo chingu**

**Kihae Forever**

**Hehehe maaf raenya emang gk telaten bikin ceritanya, sarannya diterima. gomawo chingu**

**Ren chan**

**Knapa mati? Rae juga gk tahu#BUAKK. gomawo chingu**

**Ismiexol**

**Iya rae juga, gomawo chingu**

**Kriskai94**

**Ok chingu silahkan tunggu fanfic milik rae yang lain, rae lumayan punya fanfic romance kriskai. Kriskai bertebaran yuhuuu ...**  
><strong> gomawo chingu<strong>

**nah terima kasih semua yang sudah mereaview, rae menghargai semua saran dan kritikannya**

Anyeong! Rae sekarang ngpost fanfic yang mungkin lebih berani dari ff sebelumnya dengan mungkin sedikit kekerasan dan juga disini nantinya rae belum tahu ini fanfic mau jadi pairing apa, tapi klo readers mau dengan sukarela memberi saran, rae akan berterima kasih.

Happy reading ..

Malam kini tak berbintang sama halnya dengan sebuah ruangan yang hampa, dilingkupi kegelapan yang memenjara, hanya ada kesunyian yang mengisi tiap sudut kosongnya, terdengar perih dan merintih saat penghuninya kini tersadar dari tidurnya. Gelap yang menghadap matanya pertama kali meninggalkan kelam yang semakin kuat pada terawangnya, kegelapan yang hanya ditemani seberkas cahaya saat seseorang membuka pintu satu-satunya yang ada disitu menimbulkan derit yang memecah kesunyian ruangan yang terlihat tak berpenghuni itu. Sang penghuni yang baru saja terjaga memejamkan mata merasakan tiap cahaya yang baru didapatnya walau sedikit terhalang refleksi seseorang yang kini berdiri diambangnya, seorang namja yang baru saja datang mendekat pada sosok penghuni yang kini duduk termangu diranjang, matanya menatap sendu wajah cantik dan manis yang terlihat tak bernyawa, mendudukkan dirinya disamping ranjang tempat sang namja itu melayangkan pikirannya.

Jika kalian bertanya apa namja itu gila? Ya mungkin asumsi itu benar, namja itu memang gila.

Dengan perlahan sang namja menggenggam tangan sang namja manis yang nampak rapuh, namun setelah lama berlalu tak ada sedikitpun gerakan dari sang namja .  
>Dengan lembut sang namja memeluk sang namja manis itu , namun setelah kehangatan yang dibagi namja itu menjalar namja itu tepat terasa dingin.<br>Namja itu menangis diceruk leher sang namja manis merasakan betapa ia terlampau mencintainya, sang namja memang terlihat dingin namun ia akan dengan mudah menangis dihadapan sang namja manis ini .

Ia menerawang kegelapan, mengingat tiap dosa yang ia lakukan demi ambisinya memiliki orang yang ada dipelukannya yang justru membuat ia kehilangan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia mengingat betapa berdosanya ia mengubah semua takdir yang sudah tersusun indah demi memenuhi hasrat cintanya, ia mengaku ia begitu egois dan ia menyesal akan hal itu.

"mian ne .." lirih namja itu mencoba membangunkan sang namja manis yang dari tadi tak membuka mulutnya. "mian ne .. jeongmal mian ne." Bisik namja itu berulangkali berharap sang namja manis itu memberikannya respon sekalipun respon itu membunuhnya. "bangunlah baby, maafkan aku .. aku mencintaimu, sadarlah kumohon!." Ujar namja itu menangis sesegukan dalam dekapan yang ia buat sendiri, ia serasa memeluk benda mati.

Flashback ..

Siang telah beranjak berganti sore yang hujan, seorang namja dengan riang berjalan sendirian menapaki jalan menuju halte bis yang sudah terlihat di mata hazelnya. Dengan mengunakan payung yang diberi dari seseorang yang amat ia cinta, ia sampai dengan selamat di halte bis tujuannya. Namja itu menutup payungnya dengan tenang duduk dibangku yang ada disana menunggu bis yang akan mengantar sampai kerumah datang.

"masih 10 menit lagi." Gumannya lirih menatap jam tangan yang ada dihadapannya, mata hazel beralih menatap tetesan hujan yang mulai makin deras. Tangan sang namja yang halus berusaha menggapai air hingga dentuman suara mobil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Matanya menoleh menatap asal suara, dan hanya butuh waktu 2 detik sebelum mata ceria itu berubah menjadi takut menatap siapa yang datang. "sunbae .." lirih sang namja memundurkan langkahnya menghindari seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. "hello baby, mau kuantar?" ucap sosok yang baru datang itu makin mendekat kearah sang namja yang semakin ketakutan. "tak .. tak usah sunbae, aku pulang sendiri saja." Jawab sang namja gemetaran. "kenapa kau setakut itu denganku, aku tak akan memakanmu baby." Sosok itu makin mendekat makin menipiskan jarak diantaranya. "kris sunbae aku bisa pulang sendiri, gomawo kau bisa pergi." Lagi tolak halus itu membuat sosok yang diketahui bernama kris itu tertawa. "kai kenapa kau selalu menolakku? Aku mencintaimu." Tanya kris begitu ia sudah duduk disebelah kai. "maaf sunbae." Lirih kai menunduk. "aku menanyakan alasannya? Apa yang kurang dariku? Kau tahu hanya kau yang berani menolakku." Tanya kris seolah mengintimidasi kai. "kumohon mengertilah kris sunbae." Jelas kai merasa aura disekitar semakin menyeramkan. "aku sudah mengerti dirimu kai, apa alasanmu menolakku? Apa karena si idiot itu?" tanya kris membuat kai menoleh. "apa maksud sunbae?" tanya kai. "kau menolakku karena si park itu kan?" tanya kris dengan mata yang tajam. "sunbae .." guman kai.

"kai aku mencintaimu tak bisakah kau menerimanya, jadilah kekasihku." Ucap kris menggenggam tangan kai, kai bergetar dalam genggamannya kris tahu itu. "maaf aku ... aku sudah mencintai orang lain." Ucap kai yang membuat kris terdiam dan untuk beberapa menit kedepan suasana menjadi hening hanya ada suara deru mobil dan suara hujan, entah mengapa di halte bis kali ini hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, kai yang menunduk dalam keadaan tangan masih digenggam. Sedangkan kris yang masih menatap dengan ekspresi yang sulit diterka entah ia marah, kecewa, putus asa atau bagaimana. Kris menatap genggaman tangannya pada kai, terasa pas tapi sedikit bergetar karena yang digenggam gemetar. Kai mencoba berani menatap sunbaenya ingin tahu apa ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh sunbae itu tentang pengakuannya. Kai mendongak dan mendapati wajah yang ekspresinya susah ditafsir dengan mata hazelnya kai menatap mata elang itu berharap kris akan benar-benar mengertinya. 5 menit tak ada respon hingga kris tiba-tiba tersenyum padanya, senyum yang amat mengerikan dan dengan berdesis kris mengatakan "kau sudah membuat kesalahan, ba .. by." Ucapnya yang kemudian menarik kasar kai kearah mobilnya dan dengan kecepatan melebihi rata-rata kris melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan seoul yang sedikit legang menuju 'suatu' tempat.

**END/TBC**

**gimana chingu? dimohon reaviwnya buat tahu lanjut atau enggak ..**

with love,

Rae and Exo members


	2. Chapter 2

EGOIS (chapter 2)

Anyeong readers! Rae comeback

Rae update ff ini atas kemauan temen rae Vita Yuliawati, nih udh rae post vihan. 

Happy reading ..

Kai mendongak, menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyak. Jantungnya yang berdebar karena merasakan kecepatan mobil yang ia tumpangi dan dikemudikan kris, kai merasa ia menahan nafas sekarang. Dengan keraguan ia menoleh pada sosok sunbae yang ada disebelah, kai takut menatapnya wajah sunbaenya itu benar-benar tak bisa dikiranya antara marah, kecewa dan putus asa kai tak tahu yang mana yang jelas kai merasa bersalah padanya. Kai merasa dilema, ia tak memungkiri bahwa ia juga mengagumi sunbae yang menurutnya baik dan hangat yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum, menangis dan bimbang sikap kris sunbae yang selalu melindunginya dari teman yang selalu membullynya. Tapi disisi lain ia sudah mencintai teman masa kecilnya, orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak, sebagai pelindungnya dan sebagai orang yang sudah memiliki hatinya, mereka baru saja menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih sebulan yang lalu.

Kai merasa air matanya sudah jatuh, berada diposisi seperti ini bukanlah keinginannya. Kai memejamkan mata dengan berani ia memegang tangan kris yang sedang mengemudi dengan cekatan itu kai tersenyum saat sepasang mata elang itu menatap tangannya dan untuk beberapa saat mengurangi kecepatan berkendaranya. "dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, sunbae" lirih kai membuat suasana disana seakan lebih tenang. "setelah kau melihat yang satu ini." Ucap kris membuat kai terkejut dan melepas genggamannya dan sedetik kemudian jantungnya kembali bertalu cepat saat kaki jenjang kris kembali menekan gasnya. 'mian ne' batin kai.

.

.

Kai sudah tak asing lagi dengan tempat ini, tempat yang berfungsi sebagai menyimpan barang yang tak diperlukan disekolahnya, gudang sekolah. Kai menatap heran sekaligus takut tempat yang sudah temaram karena sekarang hari sudah berganti malam. Tangan yang masih digenggam kris kini tak lagi menerima genggaman kasar sunbaenya, matanya menerawang dalam gelapnya cahaya penglihatannya menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan yang cukup besar, namun hanya kegelapan yang dilihatnya. Kai menatap orang yang ada disampingnya dengan takut ia berkata. "untuk apa sunbae membawaku ke-" kata kai terputus saat sebuah suara menyekat tenggorokannya. "kai .." lirih suara itu ditengah kehampaan ruangan. "yeolli oppa." Kai tercengang saat sebuah cahaya menimpah sosok orang yang sangat ia kenal. "oppa, gwanchana?" tanya kai saat ia kini sudah berada dihadapan sosok yang kini tengah tertunduk lemah, mengabaikan tatapan kecewa dari orang yang ada dibelakangnya. "oppa apa yang terjadi hiks?" kai tak bisa membendung tangisannya saat ia melihat banyak darah dan luka disekujur tubuh kekasihnya, park chanyeol. "oppa!" pekik kai saat sebuah tangan menariknya, ia menatap kecewa pada sosok yang kini menatap dingin dirinya. "apa yang sunbae lakukan?" tanya kai begitu lirih dan kecewa. "jadi ini si park itu?" tanya kris menatap chanyeol begitu tajam sama halnya dengan chanyeol. Kai menggenggam tangan kris dan menatapnya dengan memohon. "tolong lepaskan yeolli oppa sunbae." Ucap kai yang membuat hati kris menghangat dengan perlahan kris melepas genggaman kai. "kau tahu didunia ini selama hidupku aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan harta, jabatan, dan segalanya, aku akan mendapatkannya dan harus mendapatkannya." Ucap kris menatap kai dengan mata elangnya. "tapi sayang untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan, kau tahu apa?" tanya kris yang membuat kai menggeleng ketakutan. "kau kai, tapi seperti yang kukatakan aku harus mendapatkannya." Ucap kris begitu tenang menghapus air mata kai. "jangan menyentuh kai keparat!" geram chanyeol yang membuat kai tersentak. "jadi .. aku akan menyuruhmu membuat keputusan dari dua pilihan yang aku ajukan." Ucap kris menatap chanyeol nyalang, kai mendongak menatap tak percaya kepada dua orang yang kini saling melempar tatapan membunuhnya, jujur saja kai tak pernah melihat raut wajah seperti ini dari kris maupun chanyeol sebelumnya.

Sesaat keheningan melanda hanya ada hembusan angin yang sekedar lewat menyapa dua namja yang tengah bersihtegang dan satu namja yang tengah dilanda ketakutan. Dinginya malam dan gelap ruangan tak menghalangi tiap tatapan maupun keadaan yang dirasa makin memanas.

"pilihan pertama, akhiri hubunganmu dengannya dan jadilah kekasihku sesuai apa yang aku inginkan." Ucap kris memecahkan keheningan. "sunbae .." adu kai yang seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan kris tak memperdulikan dan

Sreetttt

Klik

Dengan cekatan kris sudah menodongkan sebuah pistol tepat kearah kepala chanyeol yang kini sama sekali tak menampakkan rasa takut diwajah tampan penuh darahnya.

"pilihan kedua, kau akan tetap berhubungan dengannya dan sebuah peluru akan menancap indah dikepalanya."

Gimana?  
>jangan lupa reviewnya, gomawo .. <p>

With love,

Rae and Exo members,


End file.
